The Stars Aligned
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Future fic. The stars have finally aligned for Freya and Killian as they prepare to marry.


**I don't own Witches of East End and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Now that the stars had _finally _aligned for Freya and Killian, the couple was about to marry. Nothing else could come between them, not even death. Joanna's curse had broken and with her, the women of the Beauchamp line were free to live their lives the way they wanted to. But Freya was driving her sister up the wall. Ingrid blinked and stared at her again. "Are you really asking me this again, Freya? We've been over this I don't know how many times. Let me relax," she whined.

Freya stopped and glared at her. "This has to go perfect, especially since you know how my last one ended."

"Hey, that's my fiancé you're talking about!" Ingrid teasingly snapped.

Freya cocked her head in confusion. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been a little testy lately and it's worrying me."

That pissed her off. "I'm testy lately? It's like none of us can do anything right and you have to have it your way for the wedding!"

The argument would have continued if Dash hadn't swooped in at that exact moment. "Okay, girls, now is not the time. Why don't you two go to separate corners and then come back and talk to each other once you've calmed down?"

Ingrid melted. "You always know the right thing to say. Thank you, Dash."

Freya rolled her eyes. "Why do you two have to be so sickingly sweet?"

"I can say the same thing about you and Killian but I don't!"

"You just did!"

This time, Dash rolled his eyes and gently pushed Freya over to one side of the room. To calm down Ingrid, he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too but that's not going to work every time." God, she had never expected to fall in love with her sister's ex but her sister had fallen in love with her ex's brother so everything was well and truly fucked up. They could deal with this.

"I can try." And then Dash kissed her again before heading off to the hospital. He wondered if he and Killian were like this with each other and if that's the reason why everyone tended to get so pissed off if they were together for more than an hour. Probably.

"I'm sorry," Freya eventually apologized.

Although she was still angry, Ingrid had calmed down by a margin and waved off the apology. "It's okay – I was out of line too. Hug?"

"Hug." They moved towards each other and proceeded to do exactly that. Ingrid took off about ten minutes later when Killian came home.

Freya knew she was acting irrationally but she needed everything to go on as planned or she'd fall apart and that couldn't happen. "Freya, you know I love you but this needs to stop," Killian pleaded.

Comfortable in his arms, she could only agree. "I know. At least the wedding's in three days so I can finally relax on Sunday."

"There is that." He smiled when she leaned up and kissed him. They began making out and didn't stop for a few minutes. "I missed this."

"Me too. I'm thrilled the stars finally aligned." It had taken them a long time to get to this point and that's one of the many reasons she was so stressed.

"You know it. And we won't waste this chance because we've already lost so many."

She snuggled in closer. "You want to go out to dinner? I'm too hyper to cook tonight." Plus, exhaustion had finally settled in and she just wanted to sleep.

"Sure, let's go." And the two of them walked out the door and headed towards the bar to grab a quick bite to eat.

Three days later, after waiting what felt like a lifetime (actually, it was several) for this moment, Freya and Killian finally married and sealed it with a kiss. "I'm Mrs. Freya Gardiner!" she screamed excitedly at her sister after they left the church.

A thrilled Ingrid squealed. "I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations and may this be a prosperous marriage."

"Thanks, sis. So when are you and Dash finally taking the plunge? You two have been engaged longer than Killian and I." Freya was just excited to be Ingrid's matron-of-honor.

She evaded the question nicely. "In a few months. It's going to take a lot of energy to plan and I'm not sure I'm up to it after everything you and Killian just did," Ingrid evaded.

Freya could tell her sister was hiding something but she was too happy right now to question her. "Well, it's going to be one of the greatest days of your life, I can promise you that."

Dash wrapped his arms around Ingrid and she looked up at him. "This'll be us soon," he murmured.

"Yeah, and I can't wait." Her hand drifted down to her stomach as she thought about the fact that there wasn't just one change in store for the Beauchamp-Gardiner family.


End file.
